


Decorations

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Christmas Gift Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Christmas Smut, I guess it's not quite smut, M/M, Tinsel, Top Castiel, Word count: 150, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas decorates Dean like a Christmas tree.</p><p>Just a silly drabbly bit of festive not-quite-smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



> Merry Christmas bottom!Dean!girl majestic_duck!

“Um… Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“What are you doing?”

Cas’ face is the picture of innocence as he adjusts the band of tinsel he’s just wrapped around Dean’s head, and then proceeds to drape more of it over Dean’s bare shoulders and chest. “I’m decorating you like a Christmas tree.”

Dean grits his teeth, suppressing his exasperation as he patiently asks, “Why?”

The first spark of mischief enters Cas’ eyes as he grins and gives Dean’s shoulders a shove, causing him to fall back onto the soft mattress behind him. “Because the angel goes on top of the tree, right?” Dean’s eyes light up as Cas clambers on top of him, straddling his hips while blue eyes roam over his body, deciding where the next piece of tinsel is going to go. Blood shoots straight to Dean’s dick as Cas growls, “Now be a good little tree and _get underneath me_.”


End file.
